Black Night Rogues
The Black Night Rouges, (also known as BNR) live in a dark ravine. Only dim light reaches through. They are lead by Slice, one of the most evil cats ever. A black river swiftly runs through the territory. The rocks are very slippery by the water so don't get swept in! There are huge cliffs with raging rapids below them. The moon shines brightly at night but the stars are hidden. They don't believe in StarClan and only believe in the Dark Forest. Be careful! Slice might find you on her territory! THIS GROUP IS OWNED BY THE ALL MIGHTY EAGLEFUR! PLACE A REQUEST ON THE TALK PAGE TO JOIN Members Leader: Slice, gray tabby she-cat with mystic blue eyes. She is immortal and has metal spikes for claws. Warriors: Mist, silver she-cat with green eyes Blade, black tom with silver eyes and blade sharp claws Hawk, Brown tabby tom with blue eyes Eagle, Molted brown tabby tom with golden streaks and yellow eyes Fire, dark ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Shark, swift silver tom with blue eyes Harpytalon, Gray tom with feathery fur with silver eyes and huge sharp talon like claws Sky- A black tom with sky blue eyes Hiss: Black tom with gray patches and amber eyes. Thorn's mate. Thorn: Golden brown tabby and white she-cat with golden eyes. Hiss's mate. Expecting Hiss's kits. Roleplay Slice claws at her log ripping up the bark off. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 21:11, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Ceder Hissed as one of her scar was riped off and the blood fell onto her fur. You know what I hate?" 21:40, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Weakling!" Slice screeched. She raised her hackles. "Get out of here!" she yowled. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 13:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cader was in raged at Slice, "I am not a weckling" She said in Slice's face "Clanss are, I will not leave, only clan cat run away!" she yowled back. Let your True colours show 18:17, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice slammed into Ceder. She lifted a claw up and threatened to attack him. "Don't talk to your leader like that!" she hissed. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 21:18, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- (Eagle shes a She-cat) Cader didn't care if she died now. " Fine I won't, But don't call me a weckling!" She hissed Let your True colours show 22:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hiss narrowed his eyes at Cedar and Slice, a mouse in his jaws for Thorn. He padded past them and walked over to his mate. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 00:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- (xD sorry! Wasn't thinking!) Slice slammed her paw into Ceder's chest. She barred her shiny dagger white teeth. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 02:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- (it's alright) Cader Smiled. "At less I will die at your hand and not some clan cats" She said very calmly Let your True colours show 11:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice smirked. "Harpytalon was once a Clan cat!" she looked at Cedar strait in the eye. "Harpytalon!" she called. "Finish her off!" Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 21:21, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cader yowled for the whole of their world to hear "FINE I"LL LEAVE!" Cader started to run all the way out of Where the Black Night Rouges lived. Let your True colours show 21:24, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC) As soon as Cedar almost got out of camp, a huge tree fell in front of her blocking her. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 21:31, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cedar hiss, then jumped over the log and ran to the lace her friend Proudheart told her about. ''Follow the Rainbow brick road. ''When she found it she ran all the way to Rainbowclan's territory. Let your True colours show 21:39, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Cedar that spoiled kittypet!" Slice hissed. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 21:40, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Sky nodded, "She always was a kittypet," he said to his leader "She told me so her self," Let your True colours show 21:49, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "There's no place for kittypets here!" Hiss growled. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 23:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "If we find Cedar on our terrirory once more!" Slice yowled at the patrols. "She will be destoryed!" Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 01:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Sky smiled an happy but at the same time evil smile "Good I never liked her" He said Let your True colours show 19:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice snorted. "Be quiet you mousebrain!" she hissed. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 21:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Sky obayed his leader, not wanting a ripped ear, he just nodded Let your True colours show 21:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'll gladly rip the fur off that kittypet if she sets foot here again." Hiss hissed. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 23:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice wrinkled her nose. She gave Hiss a look. Slice, one of the evilest cats...Do you dare to challenge her? 00:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Hiss shrugged and walked over to Thorn. "How are you doing?" He asked gruffly. "Fine." Thorn meowed icily. Her tail brushed her swollen belly. "You'll be the first to know if something happens. I don't need to be fussed over like a kit." Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 23:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice glanced over at Thorn. She quickly unleashed her claws and walked away. "My ears do more than just frame my face."-Piccolo from Dragonball 18:36, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Thorn sighed as Hiss stalked off. "Toms." She murmured. ---- (timeskip for like a moon?) Sky went into the forest to hunt. 22:41, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure!) Thorn began to lick her belly. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 15:16, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- (BC, Cedar is back, right?) Slice heard footsteps near entrance of camp. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 20:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- (yup) Cederscar walkedinto camp. 20:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice barred her white dagger teeth."Cedar!" she hissed and yowled. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 20:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cederscar shook her head. "Relax will ya" She said 20:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- She slinked over to her "You dare come back?" she hissed. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 20:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cederscar nodded. "Yes because I want something, Revenge." She said eyes turning to ice. Proudheart"This is only the beginning" 21:01, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Silver spikes shot out of Slice's claws. Her eyes were filled with flaming rage. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 21:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur ---- "Not on you." She said "On my kits father." Proudheart"This is only the beginning" 21:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hiss glared at Cedarscar. ''Kittypet! ''He thought, swishing his tail back and forth. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 01:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cederscar'seyes turned black. "But if you would rather kill me now that's fine with me, at least then I won't see that kittypet leader kill Proudheart." 12:37, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hiss wouldn't take his eyes off Cedar. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 14:52, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice put her paw down. This was a rare moment. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 21:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cederscar looked to Slice. "So tell me, am i going to live?" Proudheart"This is only the beginning" 22:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hiss turned away from Cedarscar and turned back to face Thorn. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 23:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Slice just flattened her ears and walked away. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 00:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Cederscar walked over to the warriors den and slept Proudheart"This is only the beginning" 00:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Suddenly Thorn let out a yowl. "I think my kits are coming!" She hissed, between clenched teeth. "Are you okay?" Hiss asked, rushing over to his mates side. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 15:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Rouge Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:Non-clan groups Category:Non-clan Groups Category:Non-Clan groups Category:RPG